


Strawberries and Cream

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hermione Granger's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: It's Hermione's Birthday. The big one that they don't talk about, and the stress has prompted her husband of more than decade to whisk her away for a much needed vacay.





	Strawberries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd Drabble written on my phone while fighting insomnia. Based on the prompt "I can't believe you did this for me." Shared in the Strictly Dramione FB group for HG's birthday yesterday.
> 
> I've been working quietly on L&Q and DD but nothing is coming together the way I'd like at the moment. The frustration is heavy, and there's been a lot in my personal life to distract as well. I've written three drabbles in the past week so at least I know the muses haven't completely abandoned me. 
> 
> Hopefully this bit of fluff (and the other two posted yesterday) tide over any one still with me. 
> 
> xx the Wordsmith

"I can't believe you did this for me."

Draco smirked and tried to hand his wife, Hermione, a glass of wine for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. He knew his surprise, a week long getaway to their favorite cabin in Scandinavia, would be amazing. Hermione had been stressed about this birthday (with the big number she had forbidden anyone to say in her presence) and her resulting mood had been precarious as the day neared. 

Well, precarious was perhaps a tad too charitable.

Truth be told, Draco had never understood the phrase "mood swings" until the past few weeks. His sweet wonderful wife, had always been fiery and passionate. It was something he adored about her, but never had he seen a woman go from waxing poetic about the smell of strawberries to hurling those same berries across the room moments later. 

Not to mention that she punched him in the face, breaking his nose, again, when he asked if she was doing anything different lately. It was an innocent question, he thought at the time as he noticed her breasts, arguably his favorite part of her body, seemed larger than normal. Upon repairing his nose, Hermione immediately burst into tears and was inconsolable for almost an hour, until at his wits end, Draco called their elf Mipsy. The poor elf took one look at his sobbing wife before she disappeared and reappeared instantly with a large bowl of fresh strawberries and cream. Hermione's delight at Mipsy's thoughtfulness had been the last straw for Draco.

Hermione needed a vacation, Draco decided in that moment. Badly.

So here they were, in Hermione's favorite house. The lakeside cabin on the outskirts of a muggle village that he purchased just for her on their first anniversary. Granger's Sanctuary. The place where she could read and unplug and on clear nights lay in bed and see the Northern Lights dance above their heads.

Draco planned it all. Wine with every meal. Trips to the sauna. Couples massages. Bowls of fresh strawberries and cream at the ready. Stacks of new books taken from her to be read list. Chinese takeaway and pizza hidden under stasis charms. And for her birthday, Beef Wellington with scalloped potatoes and whiskey glazed carrots. A gorgeous flourless chocolate torte with salted caramel macarons prepared by her favorite muggle bakery in London. 

Yet, his darling wife just kept moving around the house, noting the candles and rose petals, soft music and romantic ambience Draco created for her, repeating that same sentence over and over again and refusing the glass of wine he was offering her.

"Hermione, love. I know we usually save day drinking for Sunday brunch, but it's your birthday. Let's enjoy our elven wine and then we can go read by the lake or go for a hike." 

Hermione paused, almost bursting into tears at his thoughtfulness. "You hate to hike."

"I know, but it's your birthday. So if you want to go I will, but first let's have a drink. A toast to the birthday girl." Draco attempted to place the glass in her hand yet again.

"No. I can't. Draco, I can't drink that."

"Mia, please."

"I said no, Draco."

"Love, if this is about turning 40-"

"I'm pregnant."

The words hung between them. Draco blinked furiously, as he tried to wrap his head around those two words while Hermione wrung her hands nervously.

"Good lord say something Draco!"

Draco swallowed audibly and met her eyes "You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes, Draco."

"You're pregnant."

Hermione stamped her foot and gave a huff, "Say something ELSE, Draco."

"I'm gonna be a father."

The look of awe and wonder on his face made Hermione's stomach flip. "Yes," she whispered, "You're going to be a daddy."

Draco gave a large whoop, as he dropped the wine glasses in his haste to wrap his arms around his wife and kiss her soundly. Hermione giggled and vanished the mess he made with a flick of her wrist.

"But-but how? The doctors said it wasn't possible. Merlin Mia it's been years." Draco's words poured out in a rush as he peppered kisses all over her jaw and neck.

"Remember that crazy Solstice celebration Luna held?"

Draco stopped kissing her and nodded. "She was excited we finally agreed."

"Yes! The doctors think she may have performed a ritual of some kind. Remember Luna said our magic was knotted from all our exposure to the cruciatus curse during the war, and while we did the ceremony she went to the healing grid and removed wackspurts and the nargles helped her unknot our magic."

"I don't remember any of that but as I recall, we shagges like nifflers for hours afterwards."

Hermione smacked her husband in the chest as she scolded him. "Be serious."

"What? We did!" He defended with a smirk.

"Is this ok Draco? We'd planned our whole life without kids. We've been living happily kid free for the past 15 years! This will change everything."

"Not to mention that you're so old now." Hermione's eyes narrowed instantly, but her husband was unphased, enjoying being able to taunt her FINALLY about turning 40. "What? You're 40 AND pregnant Granger. Imagine the scandal."

"I'll have you know 40 is not that old at all to be having children. Muggle woman successfully have children in their 40s all the time, and with the added lifespan of Magicals-" Hermione's rant was cut off as Draco pressed his lips to hers.

"Relax, love. I'm only teasing."

"Draco, say you're happy."

"I'm ecstatic, Mia. I love our life. It's been wonderful. This will make it even more so. You're going to be an amazing mother."

"Yeah?"

Draco smiled broadly,tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Yeah." Draco gently kissed her. "I know it's your birthday but I feel like I'm the one getting a present. It's going to be great. Tomorrow we'll go buy all the baby books and you can tell me all the research you've done." He added with a knowing wink.

Hermione sniffed, nodding her head. "Do we have any strawberries?"

"Do we have any strawberries? Witch please."

Draco summoned a bowl to them and watched his radiant wife happily tuck in to the ruby red fruit. His eyes drifted down her body casually, his mind cataloguing all the changes he'd been noticing over the last few weeks. "So you're boobs HAVE gotten bigger," he casually remarked. Ducking with a laugh just in time as a strawberry sailed by his head.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. xx


End file.
